<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incomplete by anxiousssaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999237">Incomplete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousssaddict/pseuds/anxiousssaddict'>anxiousssaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousssaddict/pseuds/anxiousssaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton introduces himself to you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukexiety, Logicality, Prinxiety, Remile, demus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! first few chapters of this book are sort of like diary entries/introductions.</p><p>TW: mentions of depression and medication</p><p>and a warning for this whole book: aNgSt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling. It helps you feel better about life, doesn't it? When the corners of your mouth are directed upwards and your eyes start to wrinkle from your cheeks being forced up. It's a great feeling. </p><p>I always try to tell people to smile more, it is scientifically proven that smiling automatically lifts up your mood. Logan told me that one... which is pretty ironic because I've only ever seen him smile once! When I tell people to smile more I always get a voice inside my head, telling me to not talk to them and leave them alone, it says that, "I'll only annoy them". I sometimes obey, it depends whether I've taken my medication or not. Anti-depressants. They never take away my depression, or even bring it down a notch, the only thing the meds do is help me stand up to it. It's funny really, it's like anxiety pills to stand up to the big monster they call 'Depression'. Oh my gosh... I should write a story about that! That would totally get at least 100 reads on AO3!</p><p>Anyways, where were we... oh yeah! Knowhere! (Marvel anybody?)</p><p>I should probably introduce myself, I've told you about my biggest secret, that I haven't even told my best friends, and you don't even know my name!</p><p>Okay. Here goes,</p><p>I'm Patton Hart! I'm in my first year of high school, being 15 years old. I love dad jokes, animals, and cookies! I am Pansexual!! People say I'm pretty childish... people being Logan. Speaking of Logan, I should probably introduce you to my friends. They're a great bunch, I love them all so much!</p><p>Okay, so there's Logan: the smart, nerdy one who always speaks in some weird language that I can never understand; he usually has to translate into the more modern language, which makes me giggle with embarrassment most of the time, but it happens on a daily so I don't mind being the dumb one anymore! He wears a necktie (which he always refers to when he wants to make it clear that he's being serious... it's pretty funny), a polo shirt and blue jeans. He's basically a high school business man! Oh! And did I mention his English accent?? 'Cause that is ho- I mean awesome!!</p><p>Then there's Roman: he could pass on being a jock... but deep down, when he's with people he's comfortable with, he's such a sweetheart! He plays in the school's football team and loves acting and singing! It's a bit of a mix of hobbies if you ask me, he's very talented at everything he does! I love hanging around him because he is almost as energetic as me! He is very outgoing and he loves Disney. Well... we all do! Even Logan! I mean, who doesn't like Disney?</p><p>And last but definitely not least: Virgil! He's basically the biggest stereotype of an emo you'd know, but he's my dark strange son! He doesn't talk much but when he does, it's usually something sarcastic or witty, but not in a mean way! It's pretty hard to break his walls, he sometimes just builds them back up for no reason... but I can't blame him, this world is pretty cruel. He has a boyfriend, Remus, I think his name was? That guy is something else I tell ya! He's very... unordinary, but Virgil chose him to be with and I'm not one to judge! I'm sure Remus is good for Virgil. Oh yeah! He's also Roman's brother, so that's awesome!</p><p>Back to Virgil: he always has a pair of headphones around his neck, almost as if he's ready to listen to that PG 13 music at any given moment. Honestly, I think he sleeps with them on, which isn't healthy! Logan usually tells him to take them off when sleeping because otherwise he might get strangled... no one would want that! Virgil also wears, basically, all black! But he does wear purple sometimes, it suits him, he even ended up dying his hair purple! He's also very clumsy, he gets a new injury pretty much every week, he honestly needs to be more careful. </p><p>We're quite a bunch, all different in our own unique ways. It's awesome! </p><p>Oh! I forgot to mention that we have two sleepovers each week! Every Wednesday and Friday. We swap houses each night. We're all pretty close... except for Logan, he thinks sleepovers are "a waste of time", which is pretty harsh but he can have his own opinions!</p><p>School is amazing! I get to see my best friends and be nice to people! But... sometimes it's not so great... You see, I always get this feeling that I don't belong, like I don't fit in. I feel like I'm being too nice to people, to the point that I'm wondering if people think it's creepy. But no one has to see that side of me because I'm the happy, pappy Patton that everyone likes and enjoys!!</p><p>...</p><p>People like me, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman introduces himself!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im using google translate for this so sorry if its wrong-</p><p>idk how youre gonna know the translations so im sorry about that (this is originally written on wattpad) </p><p>TW: self depricating/insecurity</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings, gente maravillosa!!</p><p>I'm Roman, just your awesome Disney loving, drama obsessed, handsome prince! Well... I'm not exactly a prince but it is my last name! I'm Spanish if you can't tell, but I moved to America when I was 2 so I speak English, if that makes sense (I have a slight Spanish accent).</p><p>Anyway, I don't think any of you care about that so let's get to the good stuff! I'm in high school; I'm 15 years old. I'm absolutely obsessed with Disney so I guess that tells you a lot about me? I'm a proud bisexual, but I'm mainly attracted to men/males because... I mean look at those gorgeous humans! At first glance I probably look like your classic high school jock, which I kind of am... but I'd say I'm kinder than the ones in the movies. My four best friends are called Patton, Logan and Virgil. Virgil the emo has a boyfriend who just so happens to be my stupid brother. I mean, that's not important! (Him and Remus aren't a good match in my opinion. Just saying).</p><p>My favourite subject in school is drama because acting is my especialidad and yeah... I think that's all the things you would want to know about me, I think. I mean, I'm not very interesting. I guess I'm creative; I love painting, singing, acting (you already know that) and sport!</p><p>I have a slight problem though... I- um... my dad. Lets just say he isn't the nicest guy. He always tries to bring me down, but it doesn't work, I stay strong! ... most of the time... some of the time... okay, maybe it does work, but I'm managing. </p><p>Times can be rough (kinky), but I just gotta stay strong, you know?</p><p>Life lesson for all of you! You listening- I mean reading? Stay strong! I believe in you :)</p><p>For now, I'm just getting through life, I guess.</p><p>I'm not sure whether people like me, I mean... I am pretty ugly.</p><p>Anyways, gotta go! My dad's calling me... ugh. I'll see you around soon, and remember: Stay strong! You're amazing!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter but heres logan introducing himself!!</p><p>tw: implied abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salutations. I am Logan Croft, a 15 year old in Freshman year of High School. I'm British, I moved to Florida when I was 12. This isn't very important, but I am asexual yet homoromantic. I am at my best when it comes to Science, Maths and Literature. As the top student of the school, I almost always get the highest grades. The only thing figuratively 'weighing me down' are my friends, do not get me wrong, I do enjoy their company. It is just... my Aunt (I don't wish to say her name).</p><p>She does terrible things if I do not meet her standards. This is why I do not let my friends 'into my heart'. I only give them facts. No joking around. No unnecessary socialising. I do not go to their sleepovers; why waste time doing nothing but playing games, eating sweets and unhealthily getting no sleep when you can study and work hard for the next exam!</p><p>I do feel as though I am missing out on a lot of bonding. Sometimes they make jokes that don't make sense at all, to me anyway. I may have missed out an event that occured at the sleepovers which caused this joke to be made, which means I do not understand it. It just adds to this... feeling of... loneliness...</p><p>Most people think I don't have emotions... I wish that were to be true, but unfortunately... I'm human, not a robot. I am not very good a showing and expressing my emotions.</p><p>I think maybe if my Aunt were to let me 'hang out' with my friends more... I would be able to express my emotions better, I would be able to learn how to be better when it comes to socialising (same, logan, same). I would be able to be... me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>